fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
MeerUndMehr:Digimon Adventure/3/Planung
=Hoffe bin hier richtig!= Ich denke die Erwachsenen Darsteller können in einer abschließenden Phänomenalen Staffel nochmal gegen den Gegner bestehen,der sie eint beeindruckt wegen ihrer starken Attacken nur verlassen hat und geschworen hat zurück zukehren:Apokaliemon. Außerdem dem werden die Digimon der 1. Staffel ihr Mega lEvel erreichen und die Digimon der 2. Staffel ihr Ultra und Mega Level.Die Digimon der ersten Staffel könen auf ihrem Megalevel eine DNA_Digitation vollziehen.Agumon und Veemon können auf ihrem Megalevel zusätzlich den Burst-Modus erlangen.Genai stirbt,dafür bekommen Kari und T.K. ein Baby und heiraten.Patamon wird als Serphimon am Ende über die Digiwelt herschen und Gatomon kann als einziges Digimon zwischen ihren 2 Megaleveln switchen.Joe wird Nobelpreisträger und Gomamon Herscher über Wasser und Eis.... Wir können ja schon mal Ideen sammeln auf der Diskussionsseite - Layout und Vorlagen mache ich alle dann passend. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 15:09, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hoffe bin hier richtig Ich war gerade auf Digimon wiki und da sah ich es und endlich ..... nach soviel zeit ist es wehm eingefalle Digimon Advature votzusetzen ..... ich werde weiterschreiben FALS ICH RICHTIG bin wenn nicht wo kann ich meine Iden vortragen ;-) PS: hab mich nur deswegen angemeldet ....... Mfg D-P_? :Hi! Du kannst hier gerne Ideen mit uns sammeln, und schreiben können wir dann auch zusammen. Einfach loslegen mit der Sammlung! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 10:31, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Toll ich muß zwar sagen das sistem was hinter der seite steht mit dem Diskusionen ist gewönungsbedürftigt aber ich gewüne mich schon nocht ;-) D-P ? Ideen D-P ? PS: mein Name ist meine Idea ;-) klingt komisch ist aber so ich brauche nur etwas zeit um mir zu überlegen wie ich es am besten erklähren soll ...... OK hab´s D-P ist die abkürzung für : Digitaler Programmierer er ist der jenige der die Digiriter wieder in die Digiwelt bringt er hat einen Grßen teil dazu beigetrage um die digiwelt zu schreiben . Er ist ein Mensch und seitdem er Kari in Advanture 02 gesehen hat in sie verliebt er ist aber schon seit 01 da ber hielt sich immer verdeckt und überlis die Rettung der welt den Digirittern denn alls er noch die meißte zeit bei seinen Eltern in der Realen welt war wurde er schnell krank . Er verbring jetzt aber schon die meißte zeit in der Digiwelt um sie zu verbessern . Eines tages findet er ein vom Militair verfastes Virus beim Angiff auf gelöschte Daten und dbei erschaft das Virus das dzu dienen solte die Digiwelt zu löschen Replikatormon er versucht es selbst zu vernicht er schft es nicht den er kann mit seinenm Gatumn nicht übers Mega Level digitieren und braucht Kari dafür und Ihr gatumon er was unternemen und begibt sich zu Mimi nach New York um sie zu hohlen und sie nach der Adresse der Anderen digiritern zu fragen den Izzy und Ken sind weggzogen und er kennt die Adressen nur wenn jemand sich über den Haus pc in die Digiwelt begibt......... Ok es ist ofensichtlich ich mache zu viele Rechtschreibfehler aber wie ist es so von der Geschihte her ;-) Mfg D-P_? :PS : bin ich auf dem Richtigen Dampfer ???? past es so past es net das ist nur die anfangsbeschreibung wen sgut kommt die hälft er ersten folge ..... MFG D-P_? :Also, schön dass du eine gute Idee lieferst :) Nur etwas müsste man schon auf die Rechtschreibung achten... weil ich verstehe an manchen Stellen gerade desswegen nicht alles. (So ziemlich die Hälfte ist mir nicht 100% klar). Wenn wir das zeitlich einordnen, wann wäre das ungefähr? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 12:10, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) : Zeitlich gesehen ist es 1 Jahr nachdem sie das zweit mal gegen Diaboromon gekämpft haben , allso dem Film : Diablomon Strikes Back ....und das mit der Rechteschreibung ich werde mir mühe geben und wen´s sein muß borge ich ein neues paar hände aber zu meiner vertiedigung einige fähler kommen davon das ich hin und wieder wenn ich zu schnell tppe die falsche taste drücke ::Klingt interessant. Und zum schnellen Tippen: Ich kenn das, nur einfach nochmal kurz über den Text drüberlesen vorm Speichern :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 12:36, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Meine zwei Varianten (Kurzfassung) *Ein bösartiges Digimon taucht in der realen Welt auf. Es hat einen Fehler in der vergangenheit verursacht und so werden die Digiritter in die letzte Folge zurückversetzt, als sich gerade Oikawa opfern will. Doch nur T.K. und Kari, bekommen mit, dass sie das schon einmal erlebt haben. Ein Unterschied bleibt jedoch, nur die Digiritter haben als einziges ihre Digimon und müssen versuchen weiter zu kämpfen. *Als in der letzten Folge Malyotismon von den Lichtern besiegt wird, nutzt es seine Letzte Kraft um Illusion anzuwenden. Dann stellen die Digiritter sich ihre Zukunft vor und so wie es in der letzten Folge beschrieben war. Jedoch bekommt einer der Digiritter das erst wieder mit, nachdem die Digivices zerstört waren, weil die durch die Strahlung überlastet waren. Und jetzt müssen die Digiritter einen Ausweg finden.Flunch -- Wir retten Digimon Adventure 12:43, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Das sind 2 sehr interessante Ansätze, die mehr oder weniger direkt an 01/02 anschließen würden. Zum zweiten Punkt: Existiert der schon oder ist der fiktiv jetzt hinzugefügt? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 13:11, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kurze Frage : gut freut mich das es jemanden gibt der was davon hält ich habe seitdem ich 12 bin an dieser geschichte gefeilt und meine notizen *handgeschrieben* hab ich noch ich wollte sie e noch auf´m pc übertragen aber irgendwie fehlte mir der anreiz . Danke ich sollte das machen aber jetzt war ich so nervös wegen dem ganzen da habe ich es verschwitzt .Eine Interesante Idea habe ich mir auch schon mal durch´n kopf gehen lassen die eine Zeitreise oder sowas zu machen aber sie wieder fallen las da es auf einige leute (wie mich)einwenig abgedroschen klingen würde aber so wie du es erkärst hört es sich besser an als meinz die Zweite ide finde ich nicht so toll :-( .Gute idean Flunch.Ich habe da einpaar fragen :(sorry ist nicht eine frage an dich kannst sie aber gerne beantworten Flunch)";-) -) Wie hast du dir das vorgestält das wir die Produzenten dazu bringen die Story zu zeichnen versteh mich nicht falsch ich bin ein guter zeichner und zeichne hin und wieder Mangas ( auch digimon ) aber ich kann mir kaum vorschtellen wie viel so ein anime kostet ........... bla bla bla und wan soll es pasieren in 1 jahr in 2 oderer mehr .... -) hast du auch Idean ( sicher hast aber wie sehen die aus es würde helfen zuwissen was du für idean hast ) -) Wiso denkst du das es Funktionieren wird ? ich will deinen und meinen Eifer nicht stoppen aber letztenendlich sind wir nur zuseher nichts mehr . MFG D-P_? :Animes produzieren ist teuer und schwer. Aber man kann eins machen: Die Fanfiction zeichnen und dann synchronisieren! Da kann ich euch sicher bei helfen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 13:11, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :OK WEN ES SO FUNKTIONIERT DAN BIN ICH HAPPY aber was ist Funfiction ?=>HABS ´;-) PS: ich habe kein Myspace oder Facbock aber Netlog ich könnte mich anbieten ein neues Digivice zu zeichnen fals das Ok ist stelle ich es dan auf netlog und dann pack ich hier einen lik rein ;-)Ich bin vertig fals ihr wollt stelle ich es Ins netzt ::Du kannst es auch hier Hochladen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:52, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ok ich habs geschaft hier ist das werck hoffe es gäfält euch : 300px|right :Sieht cool aus! Selbst gezeichnet? Meine Zeichnungen sind irgendwie ganz anders... jeder hat seinen eigenen Stil, und der von dir passt richtig gut zu Digimon! (Wenn viele Stimmen kommen, die ers gut finden, mache ich eine SVG-Verison davon. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 15:22, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja selbst gezeichnet die Digimonzeichen hab ich mir vom alten abgeschaut und vom Schwert von Omnimon und natürlich auch paar eigene die vorm ist zweckmäsig das schwarze kästchen unten ist der stäckplatz jetzt digitiert man ( halt bei mir ,für form föllig egal) durch gedancken und den chip der das jeweilige simbol repräsentiert Wissen,Freunschaft,.... das jetzige ist das vom DP das Wappen der Vernunft ...... am ende ( meiner version ) bekommt Kari&DP Sora&Tai Yoli&Ken und Izzy&Mimi das Wappen der Einigkeit .Deteis später ;-) :Ah ok ^^ Klingt gut. Vielleicht sollten wir mal anfangen genauer eine Geschichte - also den Beginn zu planen? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 15:33, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja meine Zeit leuft ab jetzt kann ich 90% meiner zeit in digimon infestieren in zwei wochen beginnt bei uns die schule wieder und da endet diese zeit bin in der oberstufe und da weht ein anderer wind ich werde nicht aufhören aber es wird etwas weniger werden . Jetzt für den anfang ist es wichtig zuwissen welche story mann nimt den je nachdem endert sich das alles ja . (Ich kann soziemlich alles zeichnen und da ich einen Scanner habe kann ich es ja jderzeit hochladen ich brauche nur eine detailierte beschreibung sind etwas schwer kann also etwas dauern aber sonst ist alles möglich ) :Es soll nicht an dem Ansatz scheitern - man kann auch mehrere schreiben! Lass uns einfach mit etwas anfangen. Und... 2 Wochen? In Baden-Württemberg ist da wieder Schule. Auch noch in einem anderen Bundesland? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 15:42, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich hoffe es ist nicht von belang aber ich bin in Wien seshaft .Trotzdem ich halte zu Digimon ;-)Und kein Problem ist eh meine rede desto mehr auswahl desto besser aber ich denke man könnte das abstimmen den wenn man mit einer story beginnt und dan weiterschreibt und danbemerkt das die net funktioniert dan müßten wir neu anfangen . Ich denke jeder schreibt so eine beschreibung und für die Hauptstory die die die meisten hits hatt die gewint danach kann man in diese Story idean einfliesen lassen von allen die welche haben . So hätte ich es mir gedacht den wenn man eine mischung aus allen macht dan kommt nichts vernünftiges zusammen . :Stimmt. Sammeln wir noch ein paar Ideen und am Wochenende stimmen wir ab. Ist das eine Idee? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:08, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja genau das ist das richtige ich würde mich freuen dein version zu hören ;-) MFG D-P_? Sicht nicht so aus alls hätten viele leute Idean für Digimon oder es Interesiert sie nicht echt schade :-( :Schon schade. Bei mir ist es mehr der Fall, dass ich Ideen selber nicht so gut finde, aber sie durchaus ausarbeiten und aufbauen kann. Meine Ideen sind leicht ungeeignet für eine Fortsetzung... aber ich werd vielleicht eine kleine Geschichte machen, unabhängig von dieser. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:03, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) also ich hab ne idee .wie wärs denn wenn ein neuer menschlicher feind auftauchen würde. ich dachte da an eine art oberheer der digiwelt so ne art mr.digiwelt. mit machinedramon als partner. (D-P_?) Gute Idea Fremder aber wer bist du ? wehre ne gute idea 1 . Und noch eine frage was hälst du vom Dicoder ;-) .ich habe noch weiter in meinen notizen geforscht und woala da fand ich was in interesantes T.K. findet in einer der mitleren Folgen eine Digiriterinn mit einem Ladydevimon und Ihr digimon von Replikatorm Iviziert daraufhinn hat sich Ihr Dicoder von Rot auf schwarz umgäferbt jetzt reist sie durch die Digiwelt um die 12 Heiligen schriften der Digiwelt zu löschen und die dienen dazu wichtige Dateien zur bearbeitung und umfoemung der digiwelt zu kontrolieren bedeutet wenn es keine Schriften mehr gibt kann man alles machen ..... Bla bla bla am ende wird sie wieder gut indem der D-P auf bitte von T.K. den Dicoder löscht und ihr einen Neuen gibt und wird T.K.´s freundin sie bekommen daraufhinn das amulet der 2 Sehlen ...... :Die Idee ist recht gut, muss man sagen. Das könnte man verbinden? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:15, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) zumindest etwas gutes ich kann den kram in meinen notizen kaum lesen so geschmiert habe ich schon lange nicht":-) aber es zahlt sich ausDavid (D-P_?) :Stimmt :) Notzien sind gut, aber unleserlich schwierig handzuhaben. Woher kenn ich das bloß..? ^^ Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:38, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja das ist offensichtlich das ich hätte leserlicjer schreiben soll bin jetzt schon mit 1 achtel der notizen vertig 17!!!! A4 seiten und bei machne kommentaren von mir kann ich mich kaum halten :-D aber hat meistens leider nicht´s mit digimon zutun ich denke das das ende bei mir doch recht rührend ist ...:"-( David (D-P_?) OK Ich hab noch was entziefert => Es gibt 2 Neue digitations level =Mega=>Phantom=>Unbekannt ich hab auch die verwendung gefunden auf das level Unbekannt diegitieren alle digimon zu einem Digimon "Triamon" nur so sind sie in der Lage Replikatormon zu schlagen das Phantom level erreichen sie schon früher sie brauchen es um die 12 Phantomlevel digimon zu schlagen die als wächter von Replikatormon dienen . jeder Digiritter muß eines von ihnen löschen nur D-Pund Kari können nicht einzel digitieren in verbindung digitieren Gatomon und Gatomon zu Duomon so besiegen sie Devi-Imperialesmon den lätzten der Phantomlevel wächter ..... David (D-P_?) :Bin ich jetzt nicht ganz mitgekommen aber klingt richtig interessant.. ^^ Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 10:10, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das wichtigste habe ich aber rübergebracht oder ??? hoffe schon ... David (D-P_?) :Denke schon :) Ich kann mir schon einiges zusammenreimen, bin ja auch Autor... Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 10:25, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Anfang Einige Monate nachdem Malommyohtismon besiegt war, tauchen zwei böse Digimon in Hongkong auf. Die Hoi-Brüder können sie mit ihren Octomon nicht aufjhalten also rufen sie andere digiritter zur Hilfe. Paildramon kann Darkdramon und Spinomon auch nicht besiegen und auch die Hilfe durch Silphymon und Shakkoumon können sie nicht besiegt werden. Erst als Paildramon zu Imperialdramon digitiert und den Modus wechselt können sie Spinomon besiegen. Darkdramon ist darüber nicht erfreut und flüchtet in die Digiwelt. Ankunft Einige Tage danach kommt Agumon in die Reale Welt und berichtet von den grausamen Taten des Darkdramon. Die Digiritter können durch Hilfe von Izzy ein Digitor öffnen unsd wieder in die Digiwelt gelangen. Wo sie schon erwartet werden. Der Diener von Darkdramon wartet auf sie und empfängt von Darkdramon Energie um zu digitieren. Es digitiert sogar zu Lordmyhotihsmon um die Digiritter aufzuhalten. Es erweist sich durch das Power Up von Darkdramon als ziemlich stark und besiegt sogar Paildramon und Silhymon. Da springt etwa sEnergie über und Silphymon digitirt zu Valkyrimon und kann Lordmyhothismon besiegen. Sieg Nach vielen Kämpfen mit seinen Dienern und Verrrätern kann er besiegt werden. Er berichtet aber das er einer vion viwer bösen Digimon ist dessen absicht ist die Reale Welt zu zerstören. Suche Die Digiritter reisen in die entlegenstebn Winckel der Digiwelt um Bancholeomon, ,Varodurumon und Sleipmon zu besiegen. Nachdem alle besiegt sind atucht spinomon erneut auf und tötet Bahiumon um mit siener Energie diese Vier Digimon wiedezubeleben und um sie ducrh eine DNA-digitation zu Megachaosmon werden. Chaos In dieser Form ist es dabei die gesamte Reale welt zu verwüsten und zerstört gleichtzeitig die Digiwelt Erdbeben und Gewitter zeihen herüber während Megachaosmon dabei ist die stärksten Diogimon zu besiegen damit ihn keiner auffhalten kann. Die Digiritter suchen in der Zeit eine Lösung dies zu beenden und am gelingt es das Jetsilphymon, Imoperialdramon paldin mode und Vikemon köpnnen sie ihm etwas Schden da erhalten sie Hilfe von Al0phamon und können gemeineinsam Megachaosmon besiegen. 90.153.73.176 15:39, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Großartige Idea wircklich ***** aber was mir fehlt ist dramatik ( bei ist es auch nicht viel [ zumindest nicht im forum] aber in den Notizen naja soweit bin ich nicht ) sind Ankunft Sieg suche Chaou die Folgen ?? David (D-P_?) Eigentlich nicht aber man hat mit den Tipp gegeben die Idee in abschnitten zu unterteilen. 90.153.73.176 17:20, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Also in ein paar Kaptiel/Abschnitte kann man sie schon unterteilen, finde ich. Zu lange Texte mag keiner am Stück lesen - kleinere aufeinanderfolgende Geschichten sind eine Idee. (Vgl. AfW8). Magst du dich nicht Cheers, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:23, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) hab ich mir schon gedacht ;-) hab mich angemeldet. DigimonKaiser 17:35, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das ist schön :) Ein Benutzerkonto hat seine Vorteile, wenn du magst, kann ich sie dir nachher auf deiner Benutzerdiskussion erklären. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:39, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) OK DigimonKeiser hast du dir schon überlegt => Neue digitationen , digimon, digiritter und und und die story n sich ist toll aber wie gesagt was ist der tiefere sin deiner idea meiner ist die digiwelt die entstehung die bezihung der digiritter untereinader zu erkären David (D-P_?) eine neue digitation ist dabei die sich das esrte mal zeigt als sie auf Impmon trwffen, die Energie digitation, dadurch sendet ein Digimon oder ein Mensch seine Energie an ein digimon was sie benutzt um zu digitieren dabei können bekliebig viele Level übesrprungen werden, es hängt von der strärke der Energie an und kann sogar bei Energie überfluss zu einen power schub sorgen. DigimonKaiser 17:48, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) DigimonKaiser 17:49, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Schön hast auch viele idean was mir auffält unsere beiden idean lassen sich verbinden ! Neugier : Wie lange bist schon digimon Fan ich seit der 1 staffel ka wan das genau war ..... PS : für den D-P standen meine alte freundin , ich , Kari, T.K. und der Digimonkeiser vorbild( Persönlichkeit ) aber auch vieles neus was ich für wichtig halten würde PS-2 : was hälst du vom dicoder ? David (D-P_?) seit wan ich digimon fan bin, das ist leicht. vor ungefär 6 Jahren habe ich bei meinen Freund gespielt und der hatte ein Digimon Poster mit allen wichtigen Digimon der esretn Staffel, weil ich damals von Dinosauriern begeistert war viel mein erster Blick auf Greymon und Metallgreymon und ich fing an mich für digimon zu interesieren und forsche ab der viwerten klasse im internet nach, dann als das esrte mal die fünfte staffel lief konnte ich das esrte mal digimon gucken und war faszienird, als etwas später die anderen staffeln ausgestrahlt wurden war ich besonders begiester vorallen von den details der mega level digimon und dem coolen aussehen von Dinosaurier Digimon und am bseten diese tolle hintergrund musik die kommt wen ein digimon ein höheres level erreicht und den bösen besiegt. Zum dicoder, gute idee das mit dem chips ist was ganz neues und es ähnelt einens chwert ohne klinge. das gibt ihn ein ganz neues aussehen das sich mit dem digivices der staffeln davor egänzt wie eine digitation. DigimonKaiser 18:11, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Geil :-D sind uns sehr änlich nur meinermeinung ist das nivou seit der 3 staffel sehr starck gesunken ( die digitationsmusick ist der HAMMER ) ich habe Den D-P gezeichnet und seine besondere ausrüstung ( die zeichnung vom D-P weicht von der ausrüstung ab ) werde sie hochladen und reinpacken. ( der D-P muß wichtige Infos bekommen so genau wie möglich wo ein haar schief sitzt und wo ich eine linie falsch gezeichnet habe OK ) David (D-P_?) da gebe ich dir recht vorallen digimon frontiers digimon dat asquad geht ja noch aber digimon frontiers nicht mehr da vesreth ich kaum die hadlung. DigimonKaiser 18:28, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) OK DAS IST DIE AUSRÜSTUNG VOM D-P 300px|right Kiritick gesucht Das ist er selbst hab eine hand gelöscht sie sah einfach (/$!($%( aus aber daran sols nicht scheitern 300px|right David (D-P_?) Kiritick gesucht :Ich finde die Bilder sehr schön gemacht, sie haben viele Details. Nur eine Kritik, lade die Bilder doch am besten unter einem sinnvollen Namen hoch, der gleich sagt "das ist der Inhalt", so dass man es besser sieht :) Sonst habe ich nichts zu kritisieren. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 08:25, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) OK ich werde mich daran halten der Ring den du hinter dem D-P shist ist ein digitor wenn er den Stab dreht kan er egal wo er ist auser wenn er gebiet der dunckelheit ist eins machen von Digiwelt zu reale welt und umgekehrt am ende meiner staffe verschlißt er alle Tor die über Computer erreichbar sind das bedeutet das er den digivices erlaubt das gleiche zu machen wie er mit dem stab .David (D-P_?) gut gezeichnet sio gut kann ich nicht zueichnen.Kritik: besser hätte ich es nicht machen können DigimonKaiser 12:04, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ok Danke freut mich :-) bin noch weiter gekommen : Kurz vor den mitleren folgen fält den Digirittern auf auf das der D-P auf sie angewiesen ist und da er viele fehler gemacht hat denken sie (nicht alle ) das sie ihn nicht brauchen er merkt das und deswegen versucht er um alle fälle es ihnnen recht zu machen Leamon und Reamon sind zwei unabhängige böße digimon die weder wächter sind noch gut aber auf der seite von Replikatormon kämpfen (Level Phantom- Typos Virus-Böses Digimon-atacke Zeit bombe) er will sie schlagen und spärt den digirittern daraufhin die digitationen während des kampfes - er verliert und die 2 viliehn in die reale welt und zerstören städte welt weit er selbst verliert im kampf den diwirter und seinen stab Gatomon hält trotzdem zu ihm obwohl er vör den kampf ein anderes digimon benutzt ( er kann jederzeit eine seiner Chipkarten laden und so ein belibiges bereits geschlagens digimon herrufen ) in diesen fal Myotismon . Die digiritter müßen zurück in die reale welt und haben nicht viel zeit - daraufhin opfert er sein als letztes übriggebliebenes dicoder und sein wappen um ein tor in die reale welt zu machen in der realen welt bricht er zusamen und wird ins kranckenhaus gebracht tai und matt vernicht die beiden Kari bleibt die ganze zeit im krackenhaus nachdem Reamon und leamon gelöscht sind bekommt er seine ausrüstung zurück und erwacht wieder nun zählen sie ihm als teammitgliede. Er aber fühlt sich danch als niemand bis ihm kari genau bei der mitleren folge sagt das sie ihn liebt . David (D-P_?) Hast du vieeleicht ein Bild von Replikatormon, damit ich es mir besser vorstellen kann? DigimonKaiser 15:30, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Noch nicht es ist etwas schwer zu zeichnen aber ich versuche es kann aber dauern .David (D-P_?) OK bin verig und ich bedancke mich bei euch ihr habt mich dazu gebracht was neues auszuprobieren aber auch bei Digimon ;-) Hier das ist es 300px|right Replikatormon : Level : Unbekant Typos : Virus Böses Virus-Digimon Atack : Replikation/System Laser / Stahl-Würger Beschreibung : 2 m Groß kann sich belibig oft Replizieren -> Bedeutet mann muß alle daten auf einemal Zerstören sonst besteht die geafar das es sich neu aufbaut dieses Digimon entsendet kleine Narnitmon um Campion Level digimon oder schwäher zu kontrolieren . Vorkommen : Digimona-Avanture 03 Digitiert aus : Diaboromon Infernmon Narnitmon Digitiert zu : Ultra Narnitmon Gezeichnet von : D-P_? Idea von : D-P_? Intstanden durch Hielfe von :MtaÄ, DigimonKeiser Witmung : An alle die an Digimon glauben . David (D-P_?) Gute Zeichnung aber es sieht aus als hätte es zwei köpfe oder was ist das da neben dem kopf ? DigimonKaiser 06:58, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) OK ich denke du meinst das mit den 2 Schwarzen Punkten oder ? Wenn ja das ist sowas wie ein Unterkiefer wenn es Redet dan geht das nach unten der Kopf aber bewegt sichnnicht ;-) ist aber wie der D-P noch nicht ansatzweiße die vertige zeichnung . und sonst von der beschreibung und den Infos ? Ist alles einleuchtend Kritik ? David (D-P_?) Im Kern der Digiwelt teffen die Digiritter dan aus Replikatormon das sich in einer Unedlich wirkenden Spiegel halle befindet die Digimon digitieren aufs Phantomlevel und versuchen es zu schlagen doch es ist zu stark . Es vilieht in den ´´Papierkorb´´ WO es auch entstanden ist der Raum ist RIESIG und und hat überal schwbende Datenpäckhen ( Würfel oder Rechtecke mit Digimonsymbolen) und auch Narnieten die sich auflößen und Replikatormon zu stärken . Es wird immer schneller springt von einer Seite des Eierförmigen raumes zur anderen und Feuert ununterbrochen auf die Digimon der Digiritter . D-P erkänt den ernst der Lage und fragt die Digiritter (ausschnit) :,,Ok wir haben nur noch eine Schanze ich habe eine Experimetele Digitation entwikelt die würde uns auf´s Level Unbekannt bringen aber da wir viele daten aus der Digiwelt brauchen würden hätten wir nur ein Limit von 20 Minuten um Replikatormon zu schlagen.´´ Izzy:,,Ich denke es ist zu Reskant ´´Kari :,, Er würde es nicht sagen wenn es nicht möglich wäre ´´ Tai:,, Aufgets vernichten wir es ´´ Alle zusamen :,,Jaa los gets !´´ D-P häbt die hand denkt kuzrz nach :,, Chip 998 Mulity Digitation´´ // Die Phantomlevel digimon digitieren zusamen zu einem Digimon Triasmon= Level Unbekannt,Typos Unbekannt,Götliches Digimon, Atcke Stab der Vergebung . Es entbrent ein kampf doch nach kannp 4 Minuten stößt Replikatormon Triasmon durch den halben raum und Digitiert zu Ultra Narnietmon : Level Unbekannt , Typos Virus ,Virus-Digimon,Atacke Finaler Schlag ,Replikation. Nun durch die digitation ist die Digiwelt noch Instabieler geworden und den Digirittern bleiben noch 10 Minuten doch Triasmon ist zu langsam und bekommt häftige schläge von Ultra Narnitmon ab . Izzy:,,Ziraky (D-P) was sollen wir machen es ist zu langsam Ultra Narnitom ist vieleichter und hat viel mehr energie ´´ VERLANGSAMTE ZEIT //=> D-P denkt nach ,schaut zu Kari sie scheint zu wissen was er denkt nickt ihm zu er nickt zurück ZEIT NORMAL . Er zieht einen Chip :,, Chip 999 Zweites Herz ´´ der raum erstrahlt im lich nach kurzer zeit sicht mann wieder alles doch kari ist nicht da große verwunderung Tai leuft auf D-P zu und schlät ihm : was hast du mit meiner schwester gemacht ´´ T.K. :,, Tai beruig dich sie ist bei Triasmon sie ist mit Ihm digitiert ´´ Tai schaut rauf und entschuldigt sich stoternd . Triasmon Ist jetzt viel stärcker schneller und nun ist Ultra Narnietmon im nachteil => Noch 20 secundn Jeder digirieter zählte eine sekunde der letzten 12 ,D-P die secunde 1 . Inzwischen greift Triasmon Ultranarnietmon am hals und schägt es hat gegn die wand Ultra Narnietmon beginnt ihm zu drohen da zieht Triasmon sein Stab durchstößt es und sagt (Ich vergebe dir ) es ist gelöscht in der letzten secunde Triasmon aber auch damit die Digimon kari schützen opfern sie sich und werden zu eiern karis ist gesund und munter bei den anderen jetzt ist die digiwelt wieder sicher .David (D-P_?) sORRY DAS ICH FRAGE ABER IST NOCH JEMAND IM fORUM ODER REDE ICH SCHON MIT MIER SELBST ???David (D-P_?) :Vorsicht Caps-Lock ;) Ich lese schon mit, nur es ist etwas anstrengend, da manchmal doch etwas stark die Rechtschreibung kompliziert zu lesen ist. Ich lese viel mit! Nur ich schreibe auch. Gerade am Samstag habe ich Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Kampierende Könige und flüchtende Fieslinge fertig geschrieben. Ab der Mitte ca. ist es von mir. Da kannst du sehen, wie ich so schreibe, vom Stil her. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:51, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) OK Ich bins gewönt von anderen Forn das ich nicht nachkomme weil die so schnell sind und ich denke ich habe eine andere metode gefunden um meine texte euch zu zeigen ( hoffe ich ) ...... David (D-P_?)